Agents En-dangered (Chapter 7)
Synopsis “Kat… I’m worried…” Maria said as she prevented tears from flowing from her eyes. “Maria, chill, R, Claire, Chito, Fairly, and Crazy are already looking for them. I’m sure they’ll be ok” Kat reassured her however sounding abit unsure himself. “But… what if something horrible happens to them… or Dudley.. or Kitty… Or worst of all..” “The chief?” Kat interrupted “NO! I mean Keswick! What if… What if they did something bad to my Keswick?!??” “Maria! GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF! The best thing to do now is to look for any leads as to what may or may not have happened to them!” “But..” “Maria! Listen to me! Let’s look at their desks and see if we can find any more clues as to what happened to them” “Um… ok..” Maria reluctantly said as tears began dropping out of her eyes. “Alright, so the guys checked the chief’s office already, Maria, check out Kitty’s desk, see if you can find anything. I’ll check out Dudley’s desk” “o..ok” she ran off to kitty’s desk still resisting the urge to cry but unable to control the tears. She scrambled, she riffled and she desperately searched but to no avail. “Kat… I..I couldn’t find anything” she said as she returned to Dudley’s desk. Kat had his head under Dudley’s desk and refused to respond. “Kat? KAT?!?!? ARE YOU OK?” Maria yelled in desperation. Kat peeped out “Oh sorry…. I found Dudley’s secret Drumstick and thigh stash and couldn’t help myself… hehe…. Soooo gooood” Kat said as he slowly peeped out still with the drumstick in his mouth. “That Does it! I’m going to Keswick’s Lab!... that’s the closest I can get to Keswick now!” Maria said as she finally broke down in tears. Kat sighed and tried to reassure Maria but to no avail yet again. Suddenly, Kat had an idea “Hey… maybe it’s best we do check his lab… we just might find more chicken….errr. I mean… clues…. And hopefully some more chicken” He said in elation. He grabbed Maria by the arm and whisked her away to Keswick’s lab. “START SEARCHING!” Kat yelled at Maria. Maria spared no time, she searched and searched for clues… while cat searched also for clues, and some chicken. “Darn it! I can’t find anything here!” Kat said with annoyance. “Maybe this is a clue, Kat…” Maria said as she slowly began to pull herself together. “What is it, Maria?” “I’m not sure but it looks like a container with a timer!” “A timer? Hmm… maybe it’s a clock that tells time just by using air? What time is it on your watch, Maria?” “It my watch says, 9:21… but the clock here says.. .2:39, No way Keswick’s inventions could be flawed! I mean… He’s Keswick… right?” “Maybe so Maria… but it could be something else. An alarm?” The device changed it’s time, now it was 2:38 “wait... Kat, If it’s an alarm clock… why is the time changing?” Kat thought about it and finally exclaimed “WAIT! …. If it’s 9:22 now… and the clock here seems to move down…. Maybe it is some kind of alarm… set for…. Midnight” “What’s set to happen on midnight, Kat?” “I don’t know Maria….Where’d you find this anyway?” “Over there” Maria said as she pointed to a glass walled room with 3 canisters inside. “Was this the only one that was empty?” Kat asked “I think so. The other ones had this weird glowing thingys in them but the clocks on them only said ‘Stable’… All those other canisters, I think are broken” “uh-oh… Maria! Don’t you get it?!?! It must mean that whatever was in here became unstable when it was removed!” “What are you getting at, Kat?” “Maria! It’s Not a Clock! It must be a countdown before whatever was in here goes off!” “oh…. OH!!! What do we do now kat?!?!” We don’t know yet if it’s in here or out there, Maria. Right now.. We really cant do anything!” “Then there’s nothing left to do but wait” Maria sheepishly said as a tear fell from her eye. Category:Fan fiction